40 theme challenge
by pepper-in-gublerland
Summary: I'm going to try this theme challenge thing. Mainly going to be about my fav. couple but other characters will be in it. If I finish this challenge i'll do the 100 theme challenge. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from this show the lovely Rumiko Takahashi does.

"spoken"

'thoughts'

* * *

You couldn't really call them friends and you couldn't really call them enemies.

The joining of the groups was a very rocky start.

They rest of the members of the groups got along except for the brothers.

The fights lasted day and night until the main person in their argument stopped it.

"Can all of you stop it, you sound like bickering children even Shippo is younger than you guys and he is behaving."

"Keh, that's because you bribe him with that candy of yours."

"She does not you're just jealous cause she didn't bring you any ramen."

"You care to repeat that runt."

"Inuyasha stop it."

"I ain't stopping anything you ain't the boss of …."

"Osuwari."

"You're really annoying now."

They were currently on their way to Kaede so they could rest and for Kagome to go to school and refill her supplies.

When they arrive a new fight started.

"You're only going for a day."

"No I'm not, at least for 3 days."

"What 3 days that is 3 days gone a waste, I said no."

"But I've already missed a lot of school, I'm gonna be held back if I continue missing so much days."

"So what you should just drop out."

"I will do no such thing, what do you propose I do after we finish hunt for the jewel shards."

"Uh….."

"Exactly, I'll be back in a week, I'll bring back candy for the Shippo and Rin and Ramen for Inuyasha."

"I will walk you to your portal."

"Thanks so much Sesshomaru-sama, at least some people are more nice."

"What I can be nice, Kagome hurry up and get back I want ramen."

"Osuwari, how dare you order me around."

She grabbed the lord's hand and pulled him towards the well.

He look down curiously at their joined hands.

She quickly let go of his hand when she realized it.

"I'm so sorry Sesshomaru-sama I didn't mean to."

"It is alright M..K…"

"It's Kagome and I just realized we never really had a conversation."

"Yes I've noticed it seems that you are scared of me."

She looked up at him angrily.

"Well excuse me 'Lord Sesshomaru' is it my fault for wanting to live."

"I'm talking to you right now."

"Yeah so."

"You're not dead."

"Oh right, it's just that you have an aura the screams come near and you die thing."

"Hn."

"So since your being friendly lets be friends."

She held her hand out to him.

He looked at it.

"I'm not doing anything it's called a handshake."

He shook her hand and she smiled.

"Friends."

"Friends."

She let go and jumped into the well.

'We are friends, what a very weird human, very strange."

* * *

So what do you think. R&R and tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Dare

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from this show the lovely Rumiko Takahashi does.

"spoken"

'thoughts'

* * *

Kagome was now at home.

She just finished all of her missing work plus her current work which took 4 days so she only had 1 more day to relax until she had to leave.

It was weird having a conversation with Sesshomaru but he is actually a really cool guy.

"Kagome your friends are here."

"Ok tell them they can come up."

"Hi guys."

"Hi Kagome are you feeling better."

"Yeah I feel ok."

"Good because we haven't talk in a while."

"Yeah I know but nothing really happened so…."

"Oh please something must have happened with you and your boyfriend."

"You guys he's really not my boyfriend and…"

"He broke up with you, aw…. Kagome do you need a hug."

"What no how can we break up if we weren't never together."

"Stop denying it Kags just face the facts."

*sigh*

'It's no use trying to correct them anymore.'

"Ok anyway lets change the subject."

"Anything else happened."

"Now that you mentioned it yes, me and Sesshomaru became friends I think we did at least."

"Who's Sesshomaru."

"He's Inuyasha's older brother."

"Really what does he look like, how tall is he, how old…"

"Wait Yuki one question at a time."

"Ok does he look like Inuyasha."

"Yeah he does plus he's taller and I'm not really that sure of his age maybe around twenty or so."

"Is he hot."

"What."

"I didn't stutter Kagome is he hot."

"Yeah I guess why."

"Cause you can use him to get Inuyasha jealous."

"What no way I can't do that with Sesshomaru he kill me if he finds out I did that."

"Then don't tell him better yet I dare you to hang around Sesshomaru a lot."

"No way I can't it'll be weird I just made friends with him and I don't like Inuyasha."

"So just do it to make him jealous he always went to the other girl right."

"Kikyo, yeah so I accept it now she is his first love and I can't get in their way."

"Ok we get it so just get him jealous and then it's over."

"No I'm not doing that dare no way give me another one."

They headed for the door.

"You guys please, don't do this to me."

*sigh*

I sat on my bed and think what the hell am I going to do.

I can't just start hanging out with Sesshomaru.

I shook my head.

"Stupid friends and stupid dare."

* * *

R&R and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from this show the lovely Rumiko Takahashi does.

"spoken"

'thoughts'

* * *

The girl has been acting weird ever since she arrived from her time.

No wonder she is strange she is from the future.

*sniff*

"What is that Kagome."

She jumped when she heard her name.

"It's aa…. It's a."

"There is nothing to fear Kagome just tell me."

"This is tea Lord Sesshomaru, I figured I could bring some with me for you like when I bring ramen for Inuyasha ."

She looked very nervous.

"Um here."

I looked from her to the cup of tea in her hand.

I took the cup and smelt it.

It actually smelt nice.

"Thank you Kagome."

She blushed heavily.

"Um… your welcome Sesshomaru-sama."

I sipped the tea and it tasted as delicious as its smell.

"Kagome what is the name of this tea."

"Orange Rooibos."

I raised my eyebrow at her.

She giggled.

"I know it sounds weird, it's good for the skin."

"Is there something wrong with my skin."

"Uhhh, no I just wanted to to inform you, that's all."

I smirked at her and she blushed.

"What is it made of."

"It's a secret."

She winked at me and walked away.

I smelt jealousy and anger coming from my brother.

"Is something the matter little brother."

"Keh, nothing ain't the matter."

"Why the hell are you here anyway."

I smirked.

"Your companions agreed it would be a good idea if we merged groups in order to destroy Naraku."

"What those bastards told me you forced them and why did you even agree to that their humans."

"One they are tolerable humans and two the sooner Naraku is dead the sooner I can stop traveling around."

He just got angrier and angrier.

"You sure it has nothing to do with Kagome."

I raised my eyebrow at his question.

What did the girl have to do with anything.

I was going to ask him but he jumped in a tree to rest.

* * *

I know it's short but I like it, tell me what you think. R&R Bye.

I showed how Sesshomaru came to traveling with Inuyasha's group.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Youth

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from this show the lovely Rumiko Takahashi does.

* * *

"spoken"

'thoughts'

He wondered why this little girl didn't fear him.

Even Kagome knew how powerful I was.

But Rin just kept looking at me as if I was her savior.

I've done many bad things and many good things.

At least when it comes to her.

I'm glad that we've merged group.

Now she has Kagome to look over her in a girl way and Shippo to play with.

Her laughter chimed through the air as Rin and Shippo tackled her into a field of flowers.

She sat up and placed a flower in each of their hair.

They grinned happily and started to chase each other.

Sometimes he envied their youth, being able to play freely without a care in the world.

Kagome still had her youth but she also had a duty which topped it.

She sighed and the wind blew her ebony locks in her face.

Her azure eyes connected with mine, she titled her head the way cute puppies did then grinned.

Her expression bore resemblance to Rin except for the gap teeth.

His growl and landing made her turn away.

"Stop staring at her bastard."

"You presume to tell this Sesshomaru where to look."

"Yes if it's in her direction."

I ignored him and walked in their direction.

"Lord Sesshomaru look at these flowers aren't they pretty."

I nodded.

"Very."

I leant down and pick up a blue daisy and placed it in Kagome's hair.

She was startled at first then smiled.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru."

"Hn."

I walked away with a small smirk on my face.

This definitely was going to tick Inuyasha off and I was going to enjoy it.

* * *

It's short but it'll get longer each chapter.

~I haven't been on for a while I know sorry for that hiatus, I have new story ideas but they won't be out until I complete all of my uncompleted stories.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Patience

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from this show the lovely Rumiko Takahashi does.

"spoken"

'thoughts'

* * *

It was always this one thing he was bad with.

It's already been a week and she isn't back yet.

We had another argument about how long she could stay in her time.

Of course she wanted to stay longer than 1 day.

She said she'll be gone for a week then told me not to come get her of she'll sit me to kingdom come.

Now I sat grumpingly on the floor listening for her heartbeat.

My ears tweaked at a slap followed by a thump.

I rolled my eyes knowing it was Miroku on the ground from being slapped by Sango.

Sesshomaru sat in a corner with his hand resting on his knee.

He may look like he was sleeping but I knew he wasn't.

The little girl who followed him around was tangled in his boa and was asleep.

Shippo was probably near the well waiting for Kagome.

My patience was wearing thin.

We could already been closer to Naraku but instead we were here waiting for Kagome.

* * *

I calmly sat down waiting for the water to boil.

"You sure you're alright Kagome."

I smiled at Sango direction not wanting her to worry.

"You should be truthful in your answers, I can smell what you really feel."

His expression was as stoic as ever.

"I would like it if you didn't stick your nose in my emotions."

He gazed at me his expression cold.

"Well I'm sorry if you feel hurt so strong."

I calmly set his tea in front of him and gave Rin and Shippo their candy.

"I'll be back just going to take a walk."

I exited the hut and took a deep breathe of fresh air.

This is what I loved about this time and Inuyasha running away to Kikyo was what I hated.

Now all I need was patience so that I won't have to argue with him and sit him.

* * *

Done now on to the next chappie.


End file.
